Emerald Disaster
by necoomega
Summary: It's been a while since I laster entered a story. Here it is my new story. I hope you'll like it.


Emerald Disaster

By: Necoomega

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or anything else that may all ready be copy righted.

Chapter 1: Chaos Lost

Sonic was on his way home form the store one day. He had been picking up some food for the party he had planned for later that day. This was going to be the best pool party he had held. It was just going to be a day of relaxation and fun for him and his friends. Sonic held a pool party twice a summer and maybe even in the winter when they had their polar bear club. Sonic had finally made it home, and then he decided to start putting out bowls and plates.

During the time that Sonic was preparing the items for the party everyone else was on their way. The sun was getting high in the sky when Tails arrived, and everyone but Knuckles followed a few minutes later. Knuckles was going to staying on Angle Island to protect the master emerald.

"Okay everyone lets get this party started!" Sonic yelled getting everyone's attention.

Sonic loved it when he had a part going on. He just hated the fact that he couldn't swim with everyone. So Sonic just laid out on the deck and ate some chips. Tails was doing cannon balls on the deck into the pool, Amy was trying to float on a raft, and Cream hung back in the shallow end splashing. Rouge was flying into the air and performing high dive moves for the fun of it. Shadow just lied floating on his back enjoying the relaxing time.

Mean while back on Angle Island Knuckles was sitting at the foot of the stairs leading to the master emerald. Knuckles wished he could have gone to Sonic's party, but with no one to watch the emerald in his place he couldn't leave even if he wanted too.

Knuckles knew that without anyone to watch over the emerald while he was gone it would surly be stolen. With this in mind he continued to sit at the foot of the steps. Then suddenly Knuckles felt a pain in the small of his back.

"What the hell?" He thought, "A dart? Where in the hell did… a…dar…"

Knuckles fell over fast asleep. The dart still lodged in his back. With Knuckles out anything could happen to the emerald, and that's just what happened.

"HAHA, I knew making a sleeping poison would knock out the problem." A voice said from the bush.

Eggman stepped out form his hiding place and proceeded to move his way up the stairs to the master emerald. This was the last part needed to finish his weapon.

"Now I can finish my ultimate weapon. All the time spent stealing those nut, bolts, metal, wires, and odds and ends was well worth it. The last piece is within my grasp. HAHAHA"

"HEY, stop right their. That's my emerald and you can't take it." A voice called.

Knuckles stumbled his way up the stairs trying to reach Eggman in time. The poison was still running through his veins. Only the sleeping effect wore off. His body ached with the pain of the dart that stuck in him. He made his way up the stairs reaching Eggman. Weakened and tired still he fell right at the top step out cold.

"You thought you could stop me. Foolish Echidna you truly are stupid." Eggman mocked at Knuckles.

Walking over to him Eggman kicked Knuckles down the stairs watching his roll all the way down. Eggman called for backup to remove the emerald form its place. It was too big to move alone. So with the help of some of his robots Eggman easily got away with the master emerald in his possession.

The party at Sonic's was winding down now. Everyone but Tails had already left for home. Tails was going to stay the night with Sonic to discuss some personal matters between them.

"Sonic we need to talk." Tails said taking a seat outside.

Sonic followed his friend outside to see what he wanted.

"What's on your mind buddy?" The hedgehog asked, "You seem a little mad. What's wrong?"

"Yes I'm mad. No wait I'm far more than mad. I'm steaming mad!" The fox yelled jumping up, "I've been needing to get this off my chest. Every time we fight Eggman you hog all the glory. You never let anyone else try to help. All you want to be is a glory hog. You might want to try and let us help every once and a while."

Sonic was remembering two days back when they were fight Eggman and Sonic did all the work. Everyone else was just sitting back and watching Sonic do everything.

"I'm sorry I was just showing off but that's what I do." Sonic said trying to clam down his friend.

"That's what you do… show off?" Tails said.

Tears were running down his cheeks showing that he was upset with Sonic's showing off because that's what he dose. Sonic tried to clam him down, but Tails flew off into the night sky.

"Wait Tails, what are you doing? Come back here right now!"

"Why, so you can show off again?" Tails questioned.

Sonic just looked him dead in the eyes and said, "No that's not what I'm going to do. I just want to talk to you so we can fix this problem you have with me."

Tails came back down to the deck. He walked over to sonic and punched him in the face. Sonic got back up and nailed Tails in the gut making him slump over. The two started to laugh hard Sonic fell over and Tails just laughed slumped over from the punch that Sonic gave him.

A knock came at the door. Sonic got up and walked to the front door. When he opened it Knuckles collapsed in his floor passed out. His pupils had shrunk and he had a cold sweat running down him.

"Tails get in here now!" Sonic yelled.

Tails came running in to see that Knuckles was passed out on the floor. The fox hurried over to the phone to contact the doctor, but Sonic stopped him before he could get their.

"Don't call the doctor. All he needs his some rest and he'll be fine." Sonic said stopping Tails from calling the doctor.

The night progressed without any more knocks at the door or arguments between friends. Knuckles awoke to find himself on Sonic's couch. He didn't remember how he got their just the he had been kicked down the stairs on Angle Island.

"Oh, hey you're awake." Sonic said getting up from his chair, "You were passed out cold when you made it here."

Knuckles tried to lean up on the couch, but cried in pain. His back still hurt from the dart that had hit him. He rubbed his back felling that a bandage was over the wound.

"Who put this bandage on my back?" Knuckles asked trying to sit up.

"Well I did." Tails said getting up, "You were bleeding badly form the wound. It seemed like you removed a rod from you back by the size."

Knuckles found the strength to stand on his feet, but fell back on the couch yelling form the pain of the wound again.

"I did pull something out of my back." The Echidna said holding back his tears, "It was one of Eggman's sleeping darts. That needle on that thing was so long that to hurt to remove it on my own. Some how I got it out and made it here with what little strength I had."

Tails was worried about the master emerald so he just had to ask," Knuckles, what's going to happen to the master emerald since your no longer their to protect it now."

"It's already gone. I tried to stop Eggman form stealing the emerald, but the dart left me drained of all my energy. I was surprised that I even made it up the stairs. To try and stop him, but my body gave out and I fell out. All I can remember was being kicked down the stairs and left for dead on Angle Island. Now without the master emerald in its proper Angle Island will fall and without Angle Island floating I have no home. The trees will wilt away, the grass will die, and everything else will not last long either."


End file.
